The title of this invention is xe2x80x9cCHARGER WITH NIGHT LIGHT FOR PORTABLE ELECTRICAL DEVICESxe2x80x9d
This invention relates generally to the field of portable electrical devices, and specifically to apparati that electrically connect portable electrical devices to a power source.
Due to recent advancements in technology, electrical devices such as phones, computers, radios, televisions, and other low voltage electrical devices have become completely portable. These electrical devices can receive their electrical power either from an internal electrical source such as a battery or from a direct electrical connection to an electrical outlet. These portable devices are often taken on long distance and out-of-town overnight trips. Thus, in taking one of these portable devices on an extended trip, the traveler often must be sure to bring a charger for the internal battery. Often, these chargers also act as adapters in that they provide a connection from the portable device to an electrical outlet.
Moreover, many travelers that use these portable devices often stay in hotel rooms or other places of lodging where the surroundings are unfamiliar. As a result, a night-light is often desired to allow for some visibility in the room when it is dark. While the light emitted from the night-light should not be so bright as to disturb the rest of the traveler, it should provide enough light to the surroundings so that the traveler does not bump into or trip over furniture and other objects.
In order to save packing space and reduce carrying weight, there is a need to have a single apparatus that can: (1) act as a night-light; (2) provide a connection to a power source for a portable electrical device during its operation; and (3) charge the internal batteries of the portable electrical device so that the electrical device can operate when access to an electrical outlet is unavailable.
Currently, there are no existing apparatus that can perform all of these functions satisfactorily. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,587,645, Sciammarella, discloses a night-light incorporated into a charger-base for a cordless phone. The Sciammarella night-light is limited to charging a cordless phone. Thus, the Sciammarella night-light can not be taken on long trips or out-of-town stays without rendering the electrical device it is intended to charge inoperable (i.e. the cordless phone). As a result, those travelers wishing to have both a night-light and a charger for their portable phone during out-of-town trips still have to bring both a charger for the phone and a night-light. Thus, a truly portable night-light capable of charging portable phones (i.e. cellular phones) is not currently available. A similar need exists with respect to other truly portable electrical devices, such as lap top computers, radios, televisions, etc.
Another limitation of existing prior art devices, such as Sciammarella, is that theses night light devices are incapable of allowing operation of the electrical device they charge while simultaneously charging the internal battery of the electrical device or while providing a direct connection for the electrical device to a power source.
Yet, another limitation of available apparatus that act as night lights chargers is that the lights are often too bright, disturbing the sleep of the user and consuming unnecessary amounts of electricity.
Still another limitation of prior art night light chargers are that the housing compartments which contain the light bulbs are plugged directly into an electrical outlet. This essentially restricts the position of the night light at or near the outlet. As a result, the night light illuminates only that area directly near the outlet. Often, this may not be the area of the room for which lighting is needed. Moreover, if the electrical device being charged is placed in an area not directly near the outlet, the electrical device can be stepped on or otherwise inadvertently damaged in the dark.
An object of the present invention is to provide an apparatus capable of acting as a night light, an electrical charger, and a connection to an electrical power source that is portable and capable of charging and powering an operable portable device.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an apparatus that acts as a night light, an electrical charger, and a connection to an electrical power source whose illumination does not disturb the sleep of its user.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a device that acts as a night-light, an electrical charger, and a connection to an electrical power source that minimizes the use of electricity required to sufficiently illuminate a desired area.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a device that acts as a night-light, an electrical charger, and a connection for an electrical power source that does not restrict the position of the night light to the outlet area of the wall.
These and other objects are met by the present invention which in one aspect is an apparatus for connecting a portable electrical device to a power source through an electrical outlet, the apparatus comprising: a housing compartment having an electroluminescent cell disposed on said housing compartment; a circuit within said housing compartment, said electroluminescent cell electrically connected to said circuit; means for electrically connecting said circuit to said electrical outlet; and means for electrically connecting said circuit to a port of said portable electrical device.
Preferably, the apparatus further comprises a lamp switch on said housing compartment and electrically connected to said circuit in series with said electrolumiscent cell. In this embodiment, it is further preferable that said electrolumiscent cell and said lamp switch be electrically connected to said circuit in parallel with said means for electrically connecting said circuit to said port of said portable electrical device. The electrolumiscent cell preferably has a wattage of 0.03 to 0.05 watts.
In one embodiment, the means for electrically connecting said circuit to said electrical outlet can be a set of prongs, said prongs protruding from said housing compartment. These prongs can be pivotally connected to said housing compartment.
Alternatively, the means for electrically connecting said circuit to said electrical outlet can be a power cord having a first end and a second end, said first end having a set of prongs and said second end adapted to electrically connect to said circuit.
The apparatus can be used in conjunction with portable electrical devices such as a laptop computer, a cellular telephone, a radio, or a television.
Preferably, the means for electrically connecting said circuit to said port of said portable electrical device is a port cord and a jack, said jack adapted to electrically connect to said port of said portable electrical device, wherein said port is a power supply port.
In another aspect, the invention is an apparatus for connecting a portable electrical device to a power source through an electrical outlet, the apparatus comprising: a housing compartment having a lamp disposed on said housing compartment; a circuit within said housing compartment, said lamp electrically connected to said circuit; a power cord having a first end and a second end, said first end having a set of prongs and adapted to electrically connect to said electrical outlet, said second end adapted to electrically connect to said circuit; and means for electrically connecting said circuit to a port of said portable electrical device.
Preferably, the lamp is an electrolumiscent cell having a wattage of 0.03 to 0.05 watts. The apparatus can further comprise a lamp switch on said housing compartment and electrically connected to said circuit in series with said lamp. In this embodiment, it is preferable that the lamp and the lamp switch be electrically connected to said circuit in parallel with said means for electrically connecting said circuit to said port of said portable electrical device.
Also preferably, the means for electrically connecting said circuit to said port of said portable electrical device is a port cord and a jack, said jack adapted to electrically connect to said port of said portable electrical device, wherein said port is a power supply port.
The apparatus can be used in conjunction with portable electrical devices such as a laptop computer, a cellular telephone, a radio, or a television.
In yet another aspect, the invention is a portable electrical device assembly comprising: a portable electrical device having a power supply port; and an apparatus for connecting said portable electrical device to a power source through an electrical outlet, the apparatus comprising: a housing compartment having a lamp disposed on said housing compartment; a circuit within said housing compartment, said lamp electrically connected to said circuit; means for electrically connecting said circuit to said electrical outlet; and means for electrically connecting said circuit to said power supply port of said portable electrical device.
The lamp can be an electrolumiscent cell preferably having a wattage of 0.03 to 0.05 watts. Preferably, the apparatus of the assembly further comprises a lamp switch on said housing compartment and electrically connected to said circuit in series with said electrolumiscent cell. Also preferably, said lamp and said lamp switch will be electrically connected to said circuit in parallel with said means for electrically connecting said circuit to said power supply port of said portable electrical device.
The means for electrically connecting said circuit to said electrical outlet can be a set of prongs protruding from said housing compartment and pivotally connect to said housing compartment. Alternatively, the means for electrically connecting said circuit to said electrical outlet comprises a power cord having a first end and a second end, said first end comprising a set of prongs adapted to electrically connect to said electrical outlet, said second end adapted to electrically connect to said circuit.
The portable electrical device can be a laptop computer, a cellular telephone, a radio, or a television.
Preferably, the means for electrically connecting said circuit to said power supply port of said portable electrical device comprises a port cord and a jack, said jack adapted to electrically connect to said power supply port of said portable electrical device.